Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to hollow metal oxide nanoparticles, methods for preparation thereof and applications thereof. More particularly embodiments relate to structurally supported and functionally supported hollow metal oxide nanoparticles, methods for preparation thereof and applications thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Transition metal oxide (TMO) nanoparticle materials have attracted attention as lithium-ion battery (LIB) anode materials to replace the currently used graphite materials, in order to allow LIBs to achieve higher energy and power densities. Among candidate TMOs, cobalt oxide (Co3O4) is one of the most widely studied anode material candidates due to its high theoretical LIB capacity (890 mAhg−1). A similarly high capacity is also found in iron oxide (Fe2O3, Fe3O4), manganese oxide (MnO2) and nickel oxide (NiO) LIB anode material candidates.
Since improvements in LIB performance are likely to continue to be desirable, so also are novel and improved TMOs for use within LIBs, methods for fabrication of those improved TMOs for use within the LIBs and methods for use (i.e., applications) of those improved TMOs, including the LIBs.